1 Year Later
by chrojoh
Summary: My version of season 3. Etharah near the end . full summary in first chapter. Start of a series
1. Chapter 1

**1 Year Later**

**Summary: It has been a year since the Lucifracter explosion. Jesse hasn't been seen since the explosion. And now there is there greatest challenge yet, Convincing Ethan's parents not to move, as Ethan must not leave White Chapel. How will they convince them? With the truth and some help from grandma Weir.**

No-one POV

Ethan just got off the phone with Sarah about their latest fight with a fallen angel that almost cost Benny his life, when he a text from a number he didn't know. His eyes widened in recognition once he read the text. It read: "I'm back. And this time White Chapel will be mine Morgan." As he finished reading the text he went to call Sarah to warn her about Jesse when his door opened to reveal his 11 year old sister Jane. She told him "mom wants you".

Ethan's POV

I thundered down the stairs and entered the kitchen where his mother Samantha was sitting. I sat at the table across from her and said "yes mom"? Samantha told him "were moving in 2 days to Oregon so start packing". "What! You can't be series mom. I can't leave White Chapel" I told her trying to stay calm. "Why Ethan, Is it your friends or more precisely Sarah"? Asked his mother convinced they would be moving no matter what he said. "A little but not all of it, but why do we have to move"? I answered her question with one of my own. She told me "Ross got a job transfer to their new office". "I guess it's time to tell our secret to you guys" I told her slowly. "You and Sarah have been doing things you should have waited longer to do"? She questioned. I told her "no mom. I meant White Chapels secret". She replied slowly "What is White Chapels secret"? She adds on in a joking voice "If it's a matter of life and death well stay but you have to fully explain. If not then don't bother with it and go get packed". " I think I need to call some people to come here then well explain White Chapels secret to you. We should also wait for dad". Ross my father walked in and asked "wait for me for what"? "An explanation of why Ethan says we can't move from White Chapel" Samantha said as i pulled out my phone and texted Sarah, Benny, Erica, and Rory. Telling them to get own here as quick as they could to explain White Chapels secret to my parents. *5 minutes later* There is a knock on the door. "I'll get it mom" I said as i walked to the door. As i opened the door i saw them and smiled then said warmly "come in" then in a lower voice added "what do we explain so i can stay"? They start following me to the living when Sarah whispers "i don't know well decide when we get there". Then we all walk into the living room. When i walked past the coffee table I kicked it by accident and fell flat on my face. I covered my face with 1 hand to cover my blush, which was unsuccessful i think as all the girls were giggling and Benny was almost crying with laughter. Finally Jane offered her hand. When i took I stiffened and my eyes clouded over white.

Jane's POV

As Ethan walked in he tripped over the coffee table and fell face first into the carpet. When he rolled over he was trying to hide a blush with his hand. I started to giggle with Erica and Sarah, while Benny just started laughing hysterically. After about a minute I got up and offered my hand to him to help him up. When he grabbed It his eyes clouded over with white and his whole body stiffened. As this happened i looked over at Sarah who was looking worried but when she saw me looking she smiled, probably trying to make me feel less worried.

Sarah POV

Why did Ethan just get a vision from Jane? She isn't even super-natural, I think. Maybe shes a vampire, or a earth priestess. Oh no, Shes looking over here. I smile at her trying to hide my worry/pondering expression that was just there.

Ethan's POV

**Start of vision**

The vision started with Sarah leaned over a unconscious Jane with her mouth on her wrist. Then Sarah's eyes widen in surprise. **FLASH ** Ross pinning Sarah against the wall and stabbing her in the chest with a wooden steak. **FLASH ** All of them except Sarah standing crying over the dead Jane in her grave.

**End of vision**

As I go to get up my father and mother grab my shoulder as my eyes cloud over again.

Benny's POV

Hmm i'm hungry. I think I'll ask Ethan to order a pizza. I look over to him and and see he just entered a vision. Nothing uncommon there really. Wait Jane is who sent him into the vision how? She isn't super-natural and only they can give E a vision. Now hes waking up ill ask him about. I was just about too when his parents grab his shoulders after he stood up and sent into a another vision. Okay now this is weird why did E get visions from them there not super-natural even.

Ethan's POV

**Start of vision**

Ross and Samantha standing above there own graves with there date of death being tomorrow. Then i notice something they have fangs. **FLASH **Now there standing above Jane's and my own grave. Same date of death! **FLASH **There helping Jesse fight with Sarah until she is staked straight through the heart.

**END OF VISION**

I realize I'm no longer in the living room when i come too. I look around and realize I'm being carried by my parents up the stairs. I struggled until they dropped me. OW! I started to walk down the stairs.


	2. telling the visions

**Telling the visions**

Ethan's POV

I walked over to the group and sat down on the couch not noticing my parents had followed and stayed at the doorway. I said "we have a problem now guys. I think Jesse is back". "Why do you think that"? Benny asked then added as a afterthought "and can we order pizza i'm starved"? Erica hit him on the head well hissing at him. Ross and Samantha both winced at that. Sarah then says "If your done with your bickering i have a real question for Ethan" sounding slightly annoyed As she turns towards me then questioned me with " So what happened in your visions? And better question why did you get one from them. No wait well figure that out later". I say "okay here's What happened in the vision from Jane: First I saw you (points at Sarah) drinking blood from Jane then your eyes widened in surprise like there wasn't anymore. Then it changed to my dad pinning you against a wall swearing then stabbed your chest with a wooden stake telling you to stay away from us. Then it showed all of us but you (still pointing at Sarah) crying over Jane's grave." I finished taking a breath. Then i noticed my parents standing at the door way sniffling quietly. I see Sarah near tears and Benny and Erica hugging while slightly crying. " D-d-do yo-u st-still want me t-o-o te-l-ll you the sec-c-cond part" I say while trying not to cry. My parents come and sit down on the couch and i go sit beside Sarah and put my arm around her Then said " You guys ready"? Slowly i get a yes from all of them. Okay then i begin " First i see you two (points at his parents) standing over your own graves with fangs. (There eyes widen at that and they pull back.) Then I see you guys again (still pointing at his parents) standing over mine and J-Jane's graves. Lastly it showed you two (still the parents) and Jesse fighting Sarah, Erica and Rory, as Benny said bonam necare lamia and you three (now pointing at Sarah and Erica and Rory) disappeared as Benny fell face first into the mud looking very pale."

Benny POV

As Ethan said "bonam necare lamia", I realized that was a spell and a bad one at that. I run off to get the spell book.

Ethan POV

I saw Benny run off about a minute later of quiet sniffling when the doorbell rang I told Jane go answer it.

Jane POV

I walked to the door and opened it to find someone who i haven't seen before, i think. He was a tall man that was very pale with black hair. He looked to be about Sarah's age. He says " Hello little one, I am a friend of your brothers from school can i come in?" I reply "yes"

Benny POV

As i was walking back i saw Jane invite JESSE in. I took of sprinting after him know that he had changed again. As i smashed open the door I yelled "inducam malum lamia" pointing at Jesse who had his fangs in her neck who than disappeared. As he fell to the floor and his screams joined Jane's screams.

No ones POV

everyone got up and ran to the screaming to see...


	3. The new fangs

**The new sets of fangs**

Ethan POV

I ran into the room to see Benny and Jane withering on the ground in pain._ No No No this isn't good i thinks this is the start of my vision._ When Sarah saw them she went to run to them but i grabbed her arm. She turned around and hissed at me I whispered back at her " think about my vision Sarah" as her shoulders slump. She points at Benny "Whats wrong with him? There's no bite marks or blood dripping". " I don't know Sarah, but go get grandam Weir and get some blood substitutes we'll your there. They'll probably help". Then i realize there is silence. _Good Jane's transformation is almost done and whatever Benny did. Oh dam forget about my parents. _I walk up behind them and hear her almost non-existent voice saying " Oh Jane don't die on us we need you..." I hug her and dad who is crying and say " It's okay mom and dad". Ross spins on his heel and knee and yells at me " Ethan shut up. Its not all right, Jane's dead and its all yours and your friend's fault" I stumble back and when i realize what he said, it brought tears to my eyes almost. I turn around once i regain my footing to talk to Rory or Erica for comfort but there gone.

Erica POV

_Now Jesse has gone to far. You attack me Jesse, I'm upset. You attack the nerd king or vampire ninja,Jesse, I'm mad. You attacks Sarah, Jesse, I'm angry. But if you attack my nerd or Jane, I'm pissed. Jane is well, Jane is like a little sister to all of us. _I turn to Rory "come were going after Jesse" I quietly order him before flitting out the door. **5 minutes later: **Were flying over the park for the third time when I ask "Rory you see anything?"again. He opens his mouth to reply when his phone rings. He grabs and clicks a few buttons then turns to me " We need to get to Ethan's".

Rory POV

Erica asked me again if i had seen anything. I opened my mouth to say vampire ninja sees nothing, but my phone rings. I grabbed it and clicked open. It read: Get over here now. From E. I turn to Erica " we need to get to Ethan's".We both turn around and flew away as fast as possible. When we landed on the grass we walked to the door. When we are about to knock we notice Sarah and grandma Weir running up the steps with something in there hands. We knock on the door.

Ethan POV

I hear a knock on the door and grab a steak that was near the door for some reason. I open it to see them and say "come in" well trying to not cry still. As soon as grandma is in she pulls out a mirror and puts it near Jane. Her reflection wavers as it slowly blinks out. She kneels beside Benny and puts the mirror near him. His reflection wavers. Wait, what. How is he a fledgling, theirs no blood? Both their eyes open scaring his parents, making his mom scream.

_**(A/N **_**I Just realized i forget about Vampire ninja. Do you guys want him and Della or with who?)**


	4. a new kind of vision

**A new kind of vision**

No one POV

Jane and Benny opened there eyes, causing Ross and Samantha to flinch back and Samantha to scream.

Jane POV

_Ow! why am i so cold? And why am i on the ground? _Suddenly the recent events come flooding back to me. I sit up and turn to look at Ethan and ask " So am I a fledgling now?" I hear Ethan say "yes" as Rory says "welcome to team V". At hearing Rory i turn to look at who else is here to see Erica smacking Rory, Grandma Weir kneeling beside Benny as he sat up, Sarah standing near a corner crying silently, and my parents backing away from me slowly with a look of fear in there eyes. _Oh great there scared._ I stood up and walked to Ethan. As i grabbed his hand. I felt his body stiffen and looked to see his eyes clouded over with white. _Oh great just what i need another vision._ We all stood silently waiting for him for a minute. When he came out he said " Benny translate this please..."

Benny POV

I stand up at the same time as Jane but crunch over in pain from my stomach when i realize Ethan got another vision. There's a slight burning in the back of my throat. _I wonder what that is and why i was knocked out from casting that spell_ . I look at grandma and see a mirror when i look in it see myself then it starts to fade like it would for a fledgling. _ I hope not. I like being human._ I look up to see Ethan just coming out of the vision. As soon as hes out he asks me "Benny translate this please..."

Grandma weir POV

Looks at Ethan as begins to speak in Latin "Alba ecclesia conburet

si suus 'maledixit defensores noli attendere huiusmodi monitio"

_The white church will burn_

_if it's cursed defenders don't heed this warning_

Ethan spoke again "quia maledictus omnis qui semper praesto est

_the cursed one who shall always stand by the all seeing one_

I began to grow worried as i realized he had a prophecy and it didn't sound good.

He began to say "pro spellcaster oportet curarent..." When the window shattered.

Ethan POV

I began to say " pro spellcaster oportet curarent..." when the window shattered and in came a voice i hoped I wouldn't hear again came in through it.

(**A/N **** Any guesses on who it is? And sorry for the last 3 being short I'll make the next one longer.)**


	5. Little miss fangs (hiss)

**Little miss fangs.**

**Ethan POV**

I began to say "pro spellcaster oportet curarent..."when the sound of a window shattering reached our ears. Then a voice I haven't heard in a year and didn't want to hear again came through " Ethan, we need to talk come to the door." I bolt to my feet and grab my stake and through a dart gun to Benny who drops his book to catch it then picks up the book, losing his place. I start to walk to the door with the rest of them following me. When we reach it i twist the stake in my grip, then grab the door and throw it open. As soon as its open, i jump out, the rest run out after me. We form a "V" on the grass and we hear a bush rustling. We all spin and bend our knees so we can jump and attack or absorb a blow shall it come to blows. Then Anastasia and two guards walk out, towards us. When she reaches us she says " The elder that stern attacked, ( **I don't know his name sorry) **we found his ashes in his chair." She hisses at us. "We think you did it little hunter." she tells us before they all his at us again. I quickly say " We don't know anything about this". She was about to attack us it looked like when we hear some one yell "Anastasia". We all turn to see grandma Weir and Jane standing there. She then says " Actually Ethan you do, you just don't know it. Anastasia, dear why don't you come in and well explain." Anastasia Says " How can i know i can trust you?" I turn to her and tell her " because Jesse is back". That snapped her out of it as she sighs then says "fine" Then starts walking towards the door. We all start to follow her inside then sit at the couches. _Wow this the third time in about an hour that I've forgotten about my parents. _I turn to them and say "you should go to bed, well explain in the morning." They stand up, nod then go upstairs. I turn to Anastasia And begin to talk.

**Anastasia POV**

He begins to talk "Alba ecclesia conburet, si suus 'maledixit defensores noli attendere huiusmodi monitio ( I look all of them closer),quia maledictus ( I look at Sarah) omnis qui semper praesto est (Now I look at Ethan in disbelief),pro spellcaster oportet curarent minimo unum ad cost vitae suae ( I look at Benny then Jane), erit maledixit unus ceciderit ad primum populum omnes videntes unam vidit ( I look at Sarah and Ethan sadly), Tunc blonde unus vadum vinci cum ligno Et intonsum movebuntur ad nido animarum ( I glance at Rory Then Erica),in sanguinem bibens qui fundavit niger ecclesia ( _Jesse), revertetur albus ecclesia ad nigrum in ultima proelium pro micantes ecclesia_." I gulped at hearing that last part and my eyes have a look of fear.

**Ethan POV**

_micantes ecclesia_." I finish and hear little miss fangs gulp. She and grandma Weir have worried looks in there eyes. Anastasia stands up and says " I must tell the council and prepare" Then she flits out". Grandma Weir says " Ethan here's the translation of your prophecy.

The white church will burn

if it's cursed defenders don't heed this warning

the cursed one who shall always stand by the all seeing one

for the spellcaster must cure the littlest one at the cost of his life

shall the cursed one fall to the first people the all seeing one saw

Then the blonde one shall be vanquished with wood

And the long haired shall be moved to the nest of souls

the the blood drinker who founded the black church

shall return the white church to black

in the final battle for the shining church"

**(A/N I know i said it would be longer but i have homework and need to do some setup for a chapter i want posted on remembrance day. Plz review. I'll update tomorrow. )**


	6. Deciphering the prophecy

**Deciphering the prophecy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own my babysitter's a vampire.**

**Ethan POV**

In the final battle for the shining church" grandma finished. I look startled, and asked "so lets start trying to decipher it." But she said " sorry kids but i thinks you need to get some sleep, you can figure it out tomorrow." We all groaned, and everyone went into the living room to sleep, while I went upstairs.

**The Next Day**

I was woken up Benny slapping me in the face. As soon as he knew i was awake he said "come downstairs your gonna wanna read this." I got up and looked at the clock. It read 7:00 am. I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a yellow shirt. I walked downstairs. When i walked into the living room they were all on the couch or floor. When Sarah saw me she said " morning Ethan. We think we know what the prophecy means, but me, Erica, and Rory are hungry. So i was thinking while we where hunting you could walk with me, and I'll explain what we think so far." I reply "sure, But Benny should go with Erica. We can send Jane to Benny's grandma for some blood substitute." They all said " yes" and we were off. We agreed to meet back in a hour. After we walked past a couple of streets, she turned to me and said " We think that the first three lines mean that. This city won't exist anymore if We don't listen to the warning. The third line we think means me." As soon as she said that i spaced out and started to think. _Does that mean she likes me still? Should i ask her for another date? No, I mean why she say yes. It probably only says she'll always stick by me to protect White Chapel. I mean why she go out with a nerd like me again. Look at what happened last time... _"Ethan, ETHAN." I hear some one yell. I look over at her to see worried " yeah, what?" _great now she probably thinks i'm crazy. _"I asked you what you think the fourth line might mean?" I begin to say "I think it might mean..."

**Rory POV**

I just dropped of Jane at Grandma Weir's place. Now to go hunting alone. I start to walk slowly down streets well thinking to myself. _We need another person in this group. Even though E and Sarah aren't dating it's clear they like each other and Benny and Erica like each other two but won't admit it. Yeah I want another person in this group. Vampire ninja no longer likes flying solo. I do have a crush on a girl, Della. She used to go to our school. Now she works at Lotto's Lattes. She is a cute blonde that about my height. _When the came to a corner and started to walk across the street i heard a scream, but it sounded familiar. I flitted over to where the scream came from. _Oh that's why it was familiar_, _it's Della._

I ran up behind him without either of them seeing me while pulling a stake out of my sleeve. I got close enough to hear what they said. The man was saying "go ahead and scream, no one well hear you." I flitted behind him and said " Well none if you don't count me that is." He turns around quickly. "You again I thought you'd be dead by now." And I thought you were dead Gord." I said as i hissed and showed my fangs. He hisses and me and his fangs dropped, Then he lunged. I dodged past his hands and stabbed at him with the stake. He laughed as I missed then said " keep the girl. I'll find other lunch. You'll die soon enough." Then he flits away. I turn to Della to find her shaking and cowering in a corner trying to hide. I said "Della come here please. I'm not gonna hurt you." I hear her shaky voice say " you're a vampire why aren't you already drinking my blood." I was surprised she wasn't stuttering. I said " you remember that night at the theatre don't you?" "Yes" her voice is slightly less shaky now. " I think I should bring you to Ethan's place to explain a few things" I told her than added "you know what time it is?" she told me it 15 too. I told her "we got 15 minutes wanna get a drink?" She nodded.

**Ethan POV**

7:55 **am**

" I think it might mean..." I started to say when I realized I was being held against a tree by G-Gord. _I thought he was dead. _Then i was dropped on the floor and no one was around except for a note. I opened it and read " Morgan, ask your sister how it is to be fledgeling, also ask Benny how he likes it. And give my congratulation on miscasting a spell again. He is more powerful then i thought. But no matter soon you shall all die and also your parents say hi." I gulped then started to run home

**(A/N: Sorry for another cliff hanger, but I just had too. Please read and review.)**


	7. remembering

**Remembering**

**Disclaimer i don't own my babysitters a vampire**

**Ethan POV**

I gulped and started to sprint home. When i reached my door, I was huffing and puffing and really red in the face. _I didn't think we were that far away. _I opened the door, And looked at the clock. It read 8:02. I walked into the kitchen realizing I forgot to call Grandma Weir. I quickly pulled out my phone and texted her, you need to come over quickly. About 10 seconds later There's a crack, and grandma is there with Jane they all walk into the kitchen full of startled people. As soon as he sits down, Erica asks him "hey nerd, wheres Sarah". Tears threaten my eyes as i mutely pull out the note and toss it to Erica. We're all silent for a little bit, until she starts sniffling. Benny gives her a hug and she cry's on his shoulder. Rory being the idiot he is says " hey, now that E is here can we explain things to Della?" I shoot him a murderous glare that shuts him up, as Erica throws him the note. He reads it and stands up " you guys coming or am I looking by myself?" We all stand up and run to catch up. After awhile wonder into the Forrest alone, to think. I reach a clearing with someone in it. I look again and realize its Jesse. I yell at him " What do you want with us Jesse?" He looks up and says " I see you got the message, the spell your friend cast weakens me more and depending on how powerful he is. He left me almost dead but I've healed, almost. But the only way for a full recovery is from a special blood, and last time i checked you have it. So ill make you a deal, meet me here tonight with a pint of your blood in trade for Sarah" He then flitted away. I pulled out my phone and texted them all to get to the house. I started to run home. When I reached the house I let them all in, Then i looked at the clock it read 10:55 am. I walked in and turned on the radio for some reason. IT came to life and started with a announcer voice and none of us talked. It was saying "were five minutes from 11:00 and a minute of silence. And to take us to then, Just a dream by Carrie Underwood."

**Trance POV**

"It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen." he entered some sort of trance of memory's  
"All dressed in white  
Going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue." He was in a flash back thinking of there first date and only date.

" And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down  
Trying to hide the tears  
Oh she just couldn't believe it  
She heard trumpets from the military band  
And the flowers fell out of her hand." He see's her when the Lucifracter was sucking her energy, which caused him a heart ache.

"Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?" He sees her sucking out the venom from Jesse's bite  
"I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe." He sees himself as a vampire getting stabbed.  
"It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background." He notices her before he disintegrates.  
"Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream." He sees Sarah tied to chair.

"The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt." He sees him and Sarah near a old wooden sign in a graveyard  
"Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard  
Then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, and what could have been  
And then the guns rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart ." He saw her saving him from being a werewolf instead of herself.

"Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?" He sees Sarah and Jesse talking happily, It feels like his heart breaks.  
"I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream." He see's his parents stab Sarah in the chest. He starts to cry.

"Oh,  
Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Oh, now I'll never know  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream." He just sees all the good times he and Sarah had.

"Oh, this is just a dream  
Just a dream  
Yeah, Yeah." He sees Jesse laughing over all they're dead bodies with Sarah holding his hand.

He leaves the trance like state.

**Ethan POV**

_I realize i just don't like Sarah. I love her, with all my heart._ He snaps out of it. And here's the radio say " and now minute of silence to remember those who have fallen" A minute later i turn of the radio Turn to the rest of them and say "wake me at 9" Then walk upstairs to bed.

**9:00 pm**

I'm woken up by Rory from my dreamless sleep. I change into some different clothes and put a stake up one sleeve and a dagger up the other a dart-pistol in my pocked. I walked downstairs and out the door. As soon as I was outside I started to run with a bag of blood in my pocket. Benny's with a little bit of mine for smell. When I reached the clearing I yelled "Jesse". Who came up behind and said " Don't yell Morgan i'm right here." I spin around to see him and unconscious Sarah laying down. I said " I got your blood now give me Sarah". "testy aren't we. But a deals a deal". He replied. I walked over to him and handed him the bag of blood. He said one "last thing, before I go." He flashes his fangs and bites into my wrist. I instantly fell great pain in my wrist as he sucking my blood and injecting venom. He pulls away then flits out. I writhe in pain before screaming then pass out.

**(A/N well what do you guys think? Sorry if this wasn't the chapter ending you wanted. Comment and tell me what to improve on.)**


	8. something different

**Something's different.**

**Disclaimer i don's own my babysitter's a vampire**

**Sarah POV**

I start to wake up. _Whoa, my head really hurts. _I hear a scream of pain, then a thud. I stand up slowly and shakily, wondering why i'm hear. Suddenly I remember the days events. Wondering through the streets with one talking about a prophecy with him. Getting captured by Jesse and Gord. _I thought Gord was dead though_. Having Jesse walk up to me and say "oblivisci nova fiunt antiquae". And i fell unconscious, then waking up here. I walk over to the boy Who's now unconscious, And look at him I see bite marks so hes gonna be a fledgeling, _oh there's a blood bag, and it smells good_ . _Guess he won't be a fledgling for long. _He starts to wake up, as soon as he see's me, he moans "S-S-Sara-h." I look at him closely, and ask "who are you, and how do you know my name?"

He starts to stand and coughs out "S-Sar-a-h I-t's me E-th-an." I look at him then tell him " E-Ethan? I don't know an Ethan." He reaches out to me and I start to pull away but he connect with his hand, but he stiffens and his eyes cloud over. _Whoa he's a seer. _He emerges from his vision and says " Come we have to get to Benny to figure out what spell Jesse used." "How do you know Jesse and Benny?" I ask him. "Okay knock it off Sarah lets go." He told me. I ask him "where are we going". He said "to my house". "Where do you live?" I asked him. "Beside Benny, now lets go." He said then flitted towards Benny's, _ and his house i think. _We reach the front door, And he walks in saying "come in Sarah". I close the door and walk in. I follow him into the living room and say hi to everyone. Then ask "why are you all over here?". Erica answer "trying to figure out how to save you, but Ethan's already done that. How did you Ethan anyway?" He answer " With a little note and my human life." "So your a vampire now?" Benny asked. "yeah" he replied. I then ask them "so how do you all know Ethan? It is Ethan isn't it?" He said "oh yeah Benny. Get your spell book and find oblivisci nova fiunt antiquae." Benny got his book out and found it in a few seconds. Benny said "oblivisci nova fiunt antiquae, translated it's forget your new love, come to your old. I guess Jesse made you forget Ethan, but you don't love Jesse so he messed it up somehow." "So Jesse used a spell to make me forget him (points at Ethan) and to love him?" "That about sums it up." Benny said then added i'm gonna ask grandma a few things about reversing it. I'll be back." Then he was gone. "I guess I believe you guys, so what should we do now?" I asked. Della answered "how about you explain somethings." I look over at Rory just then noticing Della because she talked. I look at all of them "where do you start?" Ethan said " we'll just give you a quick run down. Jesse is a vampire like Sarah, Erica, and Rory, Benny is spell caster and vampire, and i'm a seer and fledgeling which is a half vampire. Jesse founded black chapel which is now white chapel and wants it back. Last time we stopped him this were hoping to again."

**Ethan POV**

"Hey i gotta talk to Benny." Then i flit out. When i reach the Benny's door i knock and he yells "come in." I run up the stairs to his room and tell him " I had another vision of Sarah." Benny asks what was it about." "It should you chanting:Sumptibus novis vitae egestas sed molares tua tibi, until Jane fell unconscious and started to breath." Benny said "Sumptibus novis vitae egestas sed molares tua tibi. I didn't see this spell in my book I'll ask grandma lets go. But first here's some blood." I drank the blood quickly. _Mmm that's really good._ My throat stops burning as we run down the stairs.

**(A/N thanks for the review guys. I'll update again soon.)**


	9. the vision

**The vision**

**Ethan POV**

I ran down the stairs with Benny behind me to find his grandma. We ran into the living room to find her on the rocking chair. Benny told her as soon as he entered "Ethan had a vision of me doing a spell and i cant figure it out what the words mean." I realize my throat stopped burning went into deep thought. _For my throat to stop burning from the thirst i would need to drink blood, but i didn't. _Then i remember upstairs. _Shit, why did i drink blood why not a sub? Sarah the girl i like or love, Gave up the last of her human life to stop me from having this life and all then what do I do? Turn myself into a full vampire. Great once she remembers me shes gonna hate me but first... _I got broken out of my thoughts by Benny slapping me. "What was that for?" I hissed. "We've been asking you about your vision for 2 minutes now E and you weren't answering." He said. I turned to his grandma and ask "what were you asking?" She told me " I was asking what was this vision about." I told her it was Benny standing over Jane chanting ":Sumptibus novis vitae egestas sed molares tua tibi" until Jane fell unconscious. "And i have another question for you, how do we cure Sarah's memory?" "Okay dearie, the vision of Benny was him curing Jane. For Sarah's memory I just need some of your blood for the potion." "Will it still work even though i'm a vampire?" I ask. "No it won't which means we need some way else to get the blood."

**(A/N sorry**** for taking so long on the update but I've had a lot of homework recently and studying for tests, and all the rest of my time that i would be writing in I've had to writing poems for English. So sorry it's short but i got to wright a Jabberwocky parody, so R&R please.)**


End file.
